The Lady and the Thief (MOVED FROM NR13)
by The Lavender NightshadeRose13
Summary: Amy Rose has always lived her life in the nobility world. Her life seems perfect-she's rich, she can get everything she wants, and she's engaged to a prince, who is next in line for the throne. But she wants to be a normal girl, even if it meant being a peasant. One day, a infamous thief known as Sonic, will make that wish come true. And who knows what might happen next?
1. Chapter 1- Life As They Knew It To Be

_**(NOTE: BEFORE ANYONE STARTS ACCUSING ME OF COPYING NIGHTSHADEROSES13, THIS IS MY STORY AND THIS IS CHIHIRO SPEAKING. I HAVE MOVED MY STORY OVER TO MY ACCOUNT SO THAT I MAY MANAGE IT BETTER. IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME, LOOK BACK AT THE ONE FROM MY PREVIOUS ACCOUNT BECAUSE THERE IS PROOF THERE.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, guys! NightshadeRoses13's Chihiro, here, with a Sonamy story. One of my friends, SevenSecretsGuardian, helped me with some of the ideas for this while we were in school together! In fact, she's so special to me and this story, she gets to help me lead it all the way till the very end! So, without further notice, here's-<strong>_

**SSG:*Monster truck crashes through wall and damages the set* Hey, people! I'm here! *dodges pitchfork* Who threw that?!**

_**Sonic: *whistles, walking slowly, then runs off***_

**SSG: Try that again and I turn you into dinner! Ugh, anyway, so glad to be here! I'm so flippin' excited to be here!**

_**Chihiro: *hugs SSG* OMG, I FLIPPIN' MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Alright, on with the show! Annabelle, one of my , will do the disclaimer. ANNIE!**_

_**Annabelle: I GOT IT! Disclaimer: NightshadeRoses13 **__DOES NOT__** own any of the Sonic characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They belong to their owners- SEGA - and any unfamiliar characters that have **__neverever __**exsisted in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise are most likely NightshadeRoses13's characters or any other creators that would like to be- if granted the opprotunity - a character in the series.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

It_ was early that morning that Amelia had that strange sense something… peculiar was bound to happen. The sun had rose towards the hills and shone in her emerald green eyes. _

_"Great. Let another day be wasted with all the prosperity in life," she simply replied and, with that, yawned. Amelia Rose, or, Amy, if you please, emerged from her pure silk, high quality bed sheets and strolled to her walk-in closet. _

_Everything was the same; every single piece of clothing was made from the finest goods, and yet, she didn't want it. You think being rich is all that great? When you've grown up with it, it's annoying. Some of you __**would**__ want to be spoiled, now wouldn't you? This girl, however, did not. Sure, it was fine when she was younger, but it dawned on to her that there are more important things in life than being a wealthy girl. Quickly, she grew tired of the money, diamonds, and everything else people wanted. _

_"It's the same things, over and over again every day. Can't I be something…__**someone**__…normal?" she asked herself while looking in the mirror, trying on, yet __**another**__ silky dress. _

_The lavender dress was trimmed with golden thread around the waist and wrists, while everything else was as simple as her other dresses. She never felt comfortable wearing short sleeved dresses. They were always long sleeved. _

_"I need to make some changes in my life. Thank goodness that my ticket out of here is in 2 years. I cannot bear to remain in this mansion any longer," Amy muttered. She was afraid that the servants would hear her. They could spread rumors so fast, that you'd already have heard it reach the village. Gossip travels around fast, doesn't it? Surely, you've heard a rumor once or twice, now haven't you? I'm sure you have. Amy had only a group of friends, her brother, and __**one **__servant that she could tell secrets to, like the one we just discussed. _

_You could say her life was like a fairytale, except for the fact she had an arranged marriage…with…Mephiles…_

That man has no respect for me whatsoever,_ she thought;_ I can't stand the likes of him. He's so forceful. It's annoying.

_"Miss Amelia?" a servant calls out._

_"Please, Mildred, I told you, you can call me Amy," she replied kindly. This was the one servant she could trust. She could only trust her because Mildred took care of Amy. Mildred was Amy's caretaker; her nanny. She was always there for her._

_"Amy…your French teacher has arrived," Mildred replies._

_"I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. Did father move my times again?" Amy asks. Mildred nods her head and says, "I'm afraid so."_

_"Good grief, I can't even eat breakfast. He's gone mad, I tell you," Amy replies._

_"You shouldn't talk about your father that way. He tries his best to take care of you," Mildred says._

_"It's still not fair. If he did try his best, he'd let me have a little freedom," she said._

_"Surely, you must know the dangers out in the world. There are killers and diseases, and thieves-"_

_"I fear no thief. They have nothing for me to be afraid of," Amy interrupted. _

_"Miss Amy…" Mildred said. She worried about Amy. She only had her brother to really talk about problems she wanted to tell her father. Amy was a wonderful sister. She cared for her 6 year old little sister, Cream, and she always helped both of her siblings. She and her 18 year old brother, Shadow, played hide and go seek, tag, and even tea parties. It embarrassed Shadow, but he'd do anything for them both. Cream barely got any attention from her father, as did her brother and sister. So, Amy and Shadow did things their father never did. They were Cream's brother and sister, but they acted like loving parents to her. It was a shame that Cream never got to meet her mother, while Amy and Shadow lost her at childhood._

_"Well, better hurry to the bookroom. My French teacher awaits," Amy sighed, quickly grabbed her notes, and took off._

* * *

><p><em>In a cottage deep in the woods, there lived a boy that would change Amy's life. He and his siblings, Knuckles, Silver, Tails, and Annabelle lived with him. Annabelle and Tails were his real blood-related brother and sister, while Knuckles and Silver were his best friends, practically brothers since childhood. They were runaways from their home. When their mother and father died, the orphanage came to pick them up. They packed up and ran away, with Knuckles and Silver joining them. Tails was only a baby then. Now, he was 8 years old. Annabelle was 16, Knuckles and Silver were 18, and Sonic was 18 years old as well. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver were thieves. Here's the trick: they were like Robin Hood. They knew he was a fictional character, but Sonic thought he was right. So, he and his brothers became thieves and famous ones too. Annabelle would be annoyed by this, but she didn't stop them. She knew it was the right thing to do, but she didn't want Tails living that life when he got older. He was a sweet boy and she didn't want him going down the wrong lane because of her brother. So, she stayed home with him and took care of him.<em>

_Now, back to Sonic. He's probably getting into trouble right about-_

_"You'll never catch me, blockheads!" he yelled at the castle guards. He ran into the woods where the guards never set foot in._

_"Why you little-?! You'll never get away with it next time, blue boy!" the head guard yelled. _

_"Really? 'Cause it seems like I always do," the mischievous thief replied. He managed to steal a few pieces of fresh bread and apples. Later at night, Sonic, like he always did, would give the food to the poor. He came back to his cottage and set the bag of food down. _

_"Hey, guys! I'm back!" he called out. He wanted to make sure that his family was inside of the house. _

_"Brother! You're home! Back from another adventure again?" said his two-tailed brother as he hugged him._

_"You got it, squirt. Where's Annie?" Sonic asked. _

_"She's in the kitchen, making dinner," Tails replied. His big brother sniffed the air to know what his bossy sister was making. The smell of roast beef, buttery red potatoes, carrots, and peppered green beans filled the air._

_"Pot Roast! My favorite!" the blue thief yelled. He ran into the room and quickly grabbed a plate._

_"You're just in time. I just finished making my delicious, homemade pot roast. How'd work go?" Annabelle said without turning her head to look at him._

_"Fine; I got some bread and apples for the poor," Sonic said. Knuckles and Silver ran into the room like a bunch of animals._

_"We smell pot roast!" the red echidna yelled._

_"Hey! You're not getting dinner unless you wash up. And it's not just your hands," Annabelle replied, looking at the filthy boys._

_"Fine! We'll go," Silver growled, giving her a glare while walking out._

_"Don't give that look, you nerd!" Annabelle said and, with that, pushed the boys into the lake._

* * *

><p><em>During dinner that night, Sonic wanted to say something that was on his mind, but decided not to. He didn't want to raise any arguments. After that, he grabbed the bag full of food he stole and double checked it. It was still fresh. He grabbed his bow and arrows and his dagger and went on his way. The next day, the village was eating the same stolen food and news hit once more, Sonic the Thief, strikes again. He was the kind of thief that Amy was warned about. She didn't know what he looked like, but her image of him looked like a dirty hobo. <em>

_"Shadow, look at this. That thief has robbed the pastry and fruit carts again. I swear, doesn't he have anything better to do?" she asked._

_"That's just what he does, Amy. A thief is a thief. You can just try to chase them until you catch 'em. But Sonic on the other hand, well, I don't know if we'll be able to catch him. He's surprisingly fast. We'll catch him one day," Shadow replied._

_"Hope that's soon, because the sooner you catch him, the sooner he can be sent to prison," Amy said._

_"Amelia! You mustn't talk that way about people," Cream said. Although Cream was small, she understood everything that happened with people._

_"I'm sorry, Cream. It's just this has been causing father so much grief lately," she replied. _

_"That doesn't mean you should say that about the man. What if he has no food for his family?" Cream asked._

_"It doesn't give him the right to steal things, sweetie," Shadow answered._

_"Oh…ok," the young rabbit said._

_"I'm taking Cream to the park. Are you coming?" Shadow asked. _

_"I'm fine. You can go," Amy said._

_After her brother and sister left the mansion, Amy went to the balcony in her room and wondered what being a free woman was like. _

_Sonic was on the run again, as usual. He got away this time, as always. But there was one problem: he's injured. He got small cuts and other things all the time, but this time, it was serious. His shoulder got hit with an arrow. It hit the cobalt hedgehog like if a knife went through a lions' skin. He was bleeding uncontrollably. He was so dizzy that he couldn't handle standing anymore and fell…right in Amy's garden._

_Amy noticed this from her balcony and did what she thought was best: She ran to help him. She dragged him inside and laid him down on her bed. Amy noticed the wound and treated it. After, she wrapped a bandage around his shoulder. Mildred taught her first aid when she was 7. Since then, she was able to heal any injury in the household. Amy looked at him and wondered, 'What has this man gone through?' _

_Then she noticed something…a sack. What was it filled with? She opened it up and looked. It had fruit, meat, and bread inside it. Amy got the idea that a thief could've attacked him for his food. 'The poor thing was bringing this for his family,' she thought. She closed the bag and asked a servant to change him into her brother's old clothes and wash the bloodied ones. Amy, then, help cook food for him when he woke up. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chihiro: Well, that's for now. I know it's a short chapter and I apologize for it. There may be longer chapters later on in the future. T^T DON'T BE MAD!<em>**

**SSG: That went pretty well in my opinion. ^-^ *dodges another pitchfork and slowly turns in anger* Sonic...**

_**Sonic: *smirks***_

**SSG: Try to hit me once, shame on you. Try and hit me twice... *grabs pitchfork off wall and brings out BBQ sauce* LIKE I SAID, I'LL TURN YOU INTO DINNER!**

_**Sonic: Oh crap, she meant it when she said that? *runs off and screams terrified***_

**SSG: COME BACK HERE, YOU HEDGEHOG DELICACY! *runs off after him***

_**Chihiro: Um...okay...? Don't worry, they'll both be here for the next chapter...I hope. Oh well. See ya next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2- KIDNAPPING? REALLY?

_**Hey guys! Chihiro here with another chapter! I forgot to tell you that I wanted you to review! No flaming, please! Only constructive critisim is allowed! Okay, so I managed to get SSG away from Sonic... but they still hate each other and she's still trying to kill him. *turns around hearing noises* HEY, SSG! DON'T KILL HIM! WE NEED HIM FOR THE FIC, REMEMBER?!**_

**SGG: Awww! Can't I just beat him a little?!**

_**Chihiro: No! ...That comes later!**_

_**Sonic: WHAT?!**_

**SGG: *evil look on face* Can I help type that?**

_**Sonic: You're not seriously gonna let her do that, are you?**_

_**Chihiro: Eh, sure, why not?**_

_**Sonic: WHAT?!**_

**SGG: *laughs crazily* YEEEESSSS! Anyway, on with the story. Amy, do the disclaimer!**

**Amy: Disclaimer- NightshadeRoses13 **_DOES NOT __**own any of the Sonic characters or anything that has to do with the Sonic franchise whatsoever. She does, however, own her characters that are unfamiliar to the franchise. Also, if this happens, creators who want their character to be featured in the story own their characters as well. **_

_**Chihiro: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em>Sonic woke up, wondering where he was. Someone must've found him and taken him in to help. What puzzled him is how someone wealthy would help a thief like him. He could tell it was a rich house just from the atmosphere. Sonic then noticed he was in someone else's clothes. Who dressed him? He moved his right shoulder and immediately bit his tongue to keep him from screaming. The pain had stung him throughout his whole arm and body. He had never felt such pain before. Another thought ran through his mind: Who bandaged him?<em>

_It startled him when the door clicked and a pink haired girl walked in. She had a tray in her hand that made him wonder what was on it._

_"Oh, good. You're awake. Just in time, too. I made something for you to eat, in case you were hungry," she replied. All Sonic did was stare at her. 'Why is she helping? Doesn't she know who I am?' he thought. Then, it clicked. She doesn't know who he is. He can probably fool this girl. 'Time to get my acting on,' he thought. "Thank you," he finally said._

_"You're welcome," the girl said. _

_Sonic looked at her and put on a small, believable, fake smile. He looked at the tray and his mouth dried. He had never seen such delicious looking food in his life. There were small vanilla cakes and chocolate chip cookies. A glass of milk was at the corner of the tray. He took a sip. It was different, almost creamy. It was heavenly. The girl smiled and said, "Do you like it? I made myself."_

_Sonic nodded. Then he asked, "Don't you have servants for that?"_

_"I need to learn to be independent- Wait. How'd you know it was my house?" she asked, confused._

_Sonic looked up and down and simply replied, "Your clothes."_

_"Oh…that's why," she said, embarrassed. There was a still silence. Sonic broke it by asking, "What's your name?" She looked at him and said, "Amelia Rose. But you can call me Amy."_

_He looked at her. "Amy Rose. That name fits you perfectly," he responded._

_Amy looked at him and answered, "Thank you," while thinking, 'Great. Another guy trying to hit on me.' "If you need anything, I'll be just a yell away," Amy said, kindly._

_"Actually, I do feel a slight pain right here," Sonic said, pointing to his shoulder. _

_"Oh. Alright, I'll check on it," she said. Just as she was about to touch his shoulder, she was pulled and suddenly, their faces were inches away from each other. Sonic put on flirtatious smile, while Amy stared at him with no emotion. _

_"I will have you know, I am trained in sword fighting," Amy replied. Sonic immediately let go of her._

_"You haven't told me your name yet," Amy said._

_"It's Sonic," he replied. Amy grabbed a hidden dagger from her dresser and hid it in her dress. _

_"The thief?" she asked. He nodded, smirking. _

_"I have a question. Were you the one who dressed me?" he asked. Amy blushed madly and yelled, "You're such a pervert! Why on earth would you think I dressed you?!" _

_"I don't know. A lot of girls think I'm charming and would love to get their hands on me," Sonic replied._

_Amy slapped him in the face. Before she could take her hand away, he grabbed her wrist and smirked._

_"And to think, I took care of you! Let go of me, you imbecile! Let go! Urgh, why would I ever want to set my sights on you? I have a fiancé!" Amy said. _

_"Do you love him?" he asked. Amy stopped struggling and stared. "Excuse me?"_

_"I said, do you love him?" Sonic repeated. Amy scoffed and said, "Why would you ask me that? That is none of your concern!" _

_He shrugged and replied, "Just a simple question." "Like I said, it's none of your business," Amy said. _

_"Oh, but I think it is. You see, I asked a question and I expect to get an answer," Sonic replied. He started to back Amy up to a wall. She put her hand behind her back where her dagger was hidden. Once she was backed up to the wall, she immediately attacked, but Sonic caught her wrist before it could hit him. "Oh, you're gonna have to be faster than that to get rid of me, sweetheart," he chuckled._

_She gasped. He was amazingly fast, just like her brother said he was. Amy opened her mouth to yell for help, but Sonic covered her mouth with his hand. Amy was smart though. She knocked over a glass doll that she disliked so much, so that the servants would hear. Sure enough, they did. "Miss Amy! What's going on?" a servant asked. _

_"Good. You're here. How about helping me-?" Amy started, but was interrupted when Sonic said, "Servants!" They all looked at him. _

_"You saw nothing," he whispered loudly, grabbed a bag of gold coins out of his pocket and threw it to a maid. He grabbed Amy by the waist, grabbed onto a rope that appeared out of nowhere, and escaped._ (A/N: Well that was random! XD)

* * *

><p><em>Sonic walked slowly towards the cottage. Sonic the Thief, walking? It's very hard to believe, but he couldn't run. Not with Lady Amelia kicking her legs and yelling, "Let me go!" every second. And he thought Annabelle's complaints were annoying. Since she was hung over his shoulder, she kept kicking his chest. He sighed and put her down, but held onto her arms to keep her from running away. "Could you calm down? You're so annoying," he said. <em>

_"Um…how can I calm down? I'm being kidnapped!"Amy screeched. _

_"God, you scream loud. I used to have an ear here," Sonic replied, pointing to his left ear._

_"I'll make sure you don't get your hearing back once I'm done with you," she threatened._

_"Oh, I'm so scared," Sonic replied sarcastically. Amy glared at him and said, "If your arm weren't injured at the moment, I'd hit it."_

_"Relax. I just need you to do me a favor," he said._

_"What is it?"_

_"Sooner or later, they're going to be looking for you. They'll put out a reward and I'm gonna take it. You know why?" he asked. Amy shrugged her shoulders._

_"I'll return you to your family. They'll want to arrest me, but they'll have to give me the reward and let me go for returning their precious daughter. Then, you're home and everyone's happy," he finished._

_"I don't think so," Amy said. _

_"Aww, come on. Don't you already get what you want?" he complained._

_"I do NOT want to go back to that hell-hole of a mansion," Amy snapped. _

_"Huh?" _

_"You think being rich is heaven, don't you? Well, guess what? It's complete and utter HELL!" Amy yelled. _

_"Oh yeah? How so?" he asked._

_"I want to do things for myself. I have no free time whatsoever and I have an arranged marriage with a man who I don't have feelings for. What's worse is that he's a complete idiot, a pervert, and he's a jerk!" Amy shouted._

_"Ha! So you don't love him!" he yelled, pointing at her._

_"Why do you care anyway?!" she asked rudely. _

_"I like to prove points," he replied. Amy simply went "Humph", and walked down the path._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Sonic asked. _

_"Wherever no one can find me," she said. Sonic smirked and said, "I know just the place. Come with me." He went to her, grabbed her hand, and ran (slowly and steadily) to the cottage. They walked inside and Tails ran up to Sonic. _

_"Brother! I was worried you weren't coming back. Knux and Silver told me you were hit with an arrow," he said._

_"I'm fine. Don't worry, bro," he said, reassuring his little brother. Tails looked up at Amy. She took notice of this and smiled. _

_"Who is she?" the little fox asked. _

_"She helped me with my wound. Her name is Amy-"_

_"Amy Rose. And you are an adorable little boy. What's your name?" Amy interrupted. "My name is Miles. But people call me Tails," he said._

_"I hear someone else's voice besides our own. Who's there?" a voice called out from the kitchen. _

_"Calm down, Annie. It's just the person who's going to solve our problems," Sonic called out. "If this is some crazy scheme again, I swear to the planet Mobius, I am going to-" Annabelle started, but stopped when she saw Amy. _

_"YOU KIDNAPPED LADY AMELIA?! Why in the world you would you-? What hit you on the head and made you think you could do that?" she screamed. _

_"It's ok. I'm fine, really," Amy replied._

_"I am going to kill you before the castle guards get the chance to!" Annabelle said. Knuckles and Silver walked in, checking to see what all the yelling was about. Knuckles crossed his arms and sighed. He knew Silver would start complaining to Sonic in 3, 2, 1, and-_

_"You…brought…a girl home…" Silver started, his arms crossed. That's when he burst into yelling. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ONE MORE?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS LONELY, YA KNOW?!" _

_"Dude, calm down. She's not my girlfriend. She's engaged to…who are you engaged to?" Sonic asked. _

_"Prince Mephiles, soon to be King Mephiles," she mumbled. "What?" Sonic yelled. _

_"I warned you," Annabelle said in an 'I told you so' tone. "Uh…dude…?" Knuckles started._

_"What is it?" Sonic yelled. _

_"Are you gonna…ya know?" he hesitates to say what he's worried about. _

_"I'm not gonna jump her bones, Knux. Forgive them, we've never had a girl over before," Sonic said. __(A/N: if you don't know what the 'jumping of the bones' means, well…ask your parents.)_

_Annabelle's eyes widened at this comment and yelled, "Uh…HELLO? I am right here, you know!"_

_"You don't count. You're like cross between a mom and a brother, not a sister," Silver said. Annabelle's eyes turned to flames. She was going to strangle him right then and there. Instead, she walked back into the kitchen. _

_"I see this house is full of drama," Amy whispered quietly to Sonic._

_"Yup."_

_Later that night, Amy offered to cook dinner with Annabelle. They all sat down and ate quietly. It was complete silence. Not a sound came from their mouths; only the sound of the night was aloud. You know that thing that was on Sonic's mind? He was still thinking about it. He really wanted to get it off his chest. So, he did._

_"I'm thinking about taking Tails on his first robbery," he said. Annabelle stopped her hand, halfway into putting a piece of bread in her mouth. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that," she responded. _

_"I said, I'm thinking of taking Tails on his first robbery," Sonic repeated. _

_"What?!" Annabelle slammed her hands on the table and stood up from her seat. _

_"Calm down, sis. It's just-"_

_"Just nothing! He is too young for this! Why in the world would you think about that?"she yelled. _

_"He'll be fine-"_

_"No, he won't! You got shot with an arrow today and you might've not come back! If it weren't for Amy, you'd be dead by now! And if Tails had that happen to him, he wouldn't be able to come back either! I've been keeping him safe since he was a baby and I'm going to keep doing that. Alright?! I DO NOT WANT HIM DEAD!" Annabelle stormed out of the room. Everything was dead silent._

_"I should talk to her," Amy said. She had felt bad for her. If she were in Annabelle's shoes, she'd be worried too. She wouldn't want Cream to be in that type of danger. Amy was making her way to the exit when Sonic suddenly stopped her and said, "I'll talk to her. It's my fault for bringing it up."_

_He started walking outside, looking for his sister. He found her by the river. Sonic came to his dear sister and sat with her. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked._

_"No…Do you know how I feel every day when you walk out that door, going to help the poor?" she said. He shook his head._

_"I am SO worried. I'm afraid you'll never come home one day. You get injuries that are small and they get worse and worse every day. You might get caught and you could get hung for all the stuff you've done. I cry myself to sleep, praying that you won't get hurt. It worries me," she said, tears welding up in her eyes._

_"Aw… Annie, don't even think like that. Did you forget? I'm the fastest thing in the universe," he said, giving her his trademark smile._

_"I know, it's just hard to think that you'll be okay," she said._

_"I'll be fine. You can count on that," he reassured her. She smiled at him and hugged him, telling him that she believed him, even though she still worried. __(A/N: This is a brother/sister moment. Don't get any ideas!)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chihiro: Well, that's it for now! Please review! I would love to hear what you think. No flames, like I said!<em>**

**SSG: OMG, I FLIPPIN LOVE THIS SO MUCH! But there's still one thing I need to do. *throws pitchfork at Sonic, who dodges it and it nearly hits Silver* **

**Silver: *has cute puppy dog eyes* What'd I do? **

**SSG: OMIGLOB, I'M SO SORRY, SILVER! *hugs* It was supposed to hit Sonic! **

_**Amy: This is gonna be a long day...or worse! Months! *screams in terror***_

_**Chihiro: ...She's right! Anyway, you'll see them, hopefully, in the next chapter! I'm not so sure anymore. See ya!**_


End file.
